Pickup trucks generally include a cargo area that is open and exposed to exterior elements and commonly used to transport materials and oversize cargo between locations. The cargo area is typically defined by a cargo floor, two sidewalls, and a portion of the rear surface of the passenger compartment of a vehicle. Most cargo areas include an opening at the rearward facing end to facilitate the loading and unloading of cargo onto the cargo floor.
One or more tie down or anchoring points may be provided in the cargo area of the pickup truck bed to receive a strap, rope or the like to ensure cargo does not move in the bed during operation of the vehicle. In order to secure personal items in the cargo box, a separate, lockable toolbox may be placed and secured to the cargo box. However, the toolbox reduces the length of the cargo box available for cargo and is generally permanently affixed to the cargo area.